The Thief and the Ice Cream Queen
by Crazyisufan123
Summary: In a world of darkness and hatred a young faunas will rise to fight for what he believes but in a way that not many would see coming. Who will help him and how will he do it? Rated M for safety and possibly some other stuff. This is the first fan fiction I am publishing so please review and give me tips on how to be a better writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This will be a really short chapter. I do plan on making the others much, much longer and as the description says this is the first one I am publishing, but it is not the first one I made. Please review and let me know what you think and give me tips on how to be better.**

" _Judging a person does not define who they are… it defines who you are"_

 _-unknown_

Chapter 1

O'ryan was handcuffed to a chair in the middle of a room. His black hood was up blocking most of his face and shielding his blue fox eyes from the light that hung over room was mostly empty, save the metal table he was sitting at and the two-way mirror he was facing. The only way in was though a thick metal door that was locked by a four-digit code and guarded on the outside by two armed guards. The metal walls and cement floor made the room feel cold. The faunas eyed the door knowing any moment someone was going to walk through it. Sure enough a loud beep came from the door and a man entered closing the door behind him.

The man was six feet tall and was in his mid thirties. With his face cleanly shaved, his well groomed dark brown hair, and blue eyes that would sparkle in the light, you would think he was a model. He was carrying some papers and a folder, most likely O'ryan's criminal charges.

"I had a feeling it was going to be you. How have you been, James? " O'ryan asked in an aggravated tone.

James grunted and read off the first sheet not bothering to look in his direction. "Name: O'ryan Fuchs. Age: seventeen. Hair color: blonde. Eye color: blue. Race: faunas. Animal affinity: fox. Charges: theft and assault."

"Wow, I'm surprised that being a faunas isn't on the charges."The faunas joked.

James slammed the papers on the table, "Maybe it should! Why won't you faunas learn your place?"

O'ryan startled by the sudden outburst, there were times when he still thought of James as the guy who was always there for him. They used to be good friends but have grown more distant since the _fire_. James used to look at O'ryan like a little brother. They would laugh and joke with one another completely unaware of the _Facades_ they both carried _._

O'ryan looked down and mumbled in a mocking tone, "I'm sorry. I'll just change my race to human, you know just rip out my eyes, live the rest of my life blind. Oh, hey maybe I'll even stop stealing."

"No you won't! Stealing is part of who you are! How can you change your personality when you won't even change your outfit!" James shouted escalating the argument.

"I can't change my outfit because I don't have any money." O'ryan matched his tone.

James escalated even further. "Then get a job! Be productive!"

"I can't! No one will hire me." O'ryan retorted again matching James' tone.

"They won't hire you because you steal from them!" James shouted in the same tone. He clearly did not want to continue yelling. This was O'ryan's chance.

"No! They won't hire me because I'm a faunas!" O'ryan overshot James' tone, silencing him and startling him. The faunas pulled out a cross necklace from under his hoodie and stared at it before continuing in a calm voice.

"My grandfather once told me 'Die Welt ist voll von Kreatur, die nur darauf warten, in die Licht kommen' which means the world is full of creatures that are just waiting to come into the light." He sighed and put the cross back in his hoodie before continuing. "But how, I ask you, can those creatures feel the warmth and joy of that light if the ones in it keep pushing them down into the darkness?"

"Spoken like a true philosopher, but do you think being in this so called darkness that it is okay to steal or hurt others?" James asked intrigued.

"No. I steal because I need to. Look at all the thefts I have done so far. They were either for food or clothing. The bare minimum. I will find a way into that light and when I get there I will reach my hands into the darkness. I will pull everyone out of the cruel world and into a new one where everyone is treated equal. I can't do that if I starve to death in an alley or freeze to death in during the winter."

"That's a good goal but your method of reaching it isn't right. There are other ways of doing….." James didn't even have time to finish before his old friend had cut him off.

In a very serious tone O'ryan spoke "Right, wrong. What does that mean? Everyone is raised to do what is right but how do we know what that means?" Right and wrong. They are merely vague concepts based on everyone's perception of morality. The words right and wrong have no meaning to me. When the world as a whole has no true meaning of these words, why use them.

James was still trying to process what he was saying.

"As for my method." O'ryan leaned forward before he continued. "You couldn't be more wrong. The world loves underdog stories and what better underdog story than a mere faunas who grew up with nothing making his way in a world where everyone hates him. To start from the bottom and get to the top with no help."

O'ryan paused to see how James would react. When he didn't reply O'ryan came to the conclusion that he was still trying to process the near rant.

With his Fox eyes locked with James the faunas spoke once more. "I don't know why you hate faunas, but one day I hope I can change that view. If I don't… You will continue to cast down others into the darkness, and will be deemed unfit for the new world."

Before the faunas could react James punched him in the face. His fist collided with the fox's nose breaking it and caused some blood to begin flowing out. The force sent O'ryan back and his chair fell and broke when it collided with the ground. Showing no hesitation James hurdled over the table, pinned O'ryan to the ground, and began hitting him in the face repeatedly. The assault ended as soon as it started. Within moments the door flew open and 3 officers tackled James to the cold floor and restrained him as the faunas picked himself up.

A fourth man walked through the door and asked O'ryan if he was okay. The faunas replied he was fine before using his arm to wipe the blood off his face. The man nodded and turned to James who was now handcuffed and panting.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" The fourth man barked. His stance and tone gave O'ryan the impression that he served in the military.

"I'm sorry, Lt. Hoffman. I guess I let my anger get the better of me" James spoke in a soft tone that was caused by either fear of the man or guilt. O'ryan thought it was the first.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU'RE SORRY OR NOT! yOU HAD NO REASON TO ATTACK HIM! STAND UP! YOU'RE DOING SUICIDES FOR THE NEXT HOUR!" Lt. Hoffman was relentless and his mention of suicides furthered O'ryan's belief that he was former military.

The three men carried James out of the room followed closely by O'ryan and Lt. Hoffman.

"Are you going to press charges on him?" The lieutenant asked.

"If I can just walk out of this building right now, I won't." The faunas replied.

"What makes you think I will allow that?"

"The fact that if word gets out that a member of you police force assaulted an unarmed person a lot of people are going to be pissed off and start protesting or some shit."

"Hmph, well, it is unorthodox. But I guess I'll let you go. Mainly because it would piss James off."

"Thank you. Oh, and go easy on James. He may be a dick but… You know he was panting a little… Maybe has bad lungs…. And suicides or P.T. in general with weak lungs is borderline torture." O'ryan said as he walked to the exit.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm well aware of how well James's lungs are. A little P.T. won't kill him." The lieutenant replied as he pull a cigarette out of his pocket. "See ya around, kid. Stay outta trouble will ya."

"I make no promises." The faunas called out pushing through the front doors.

As he watched the young boy leave the lieutenant couldn't help but laugh. The kid was interesting, he seemed to think like a Philosopher one moment and the next he sounded like a rebellious teenager. 'I'm going to have to keep an eye out for him in the future'. He thought as he started his making his way to the back exit. He had an officer to chew out.


	2. Chapter 2 fear

_**Note I began writing this fanfiction before season 3 so some things won't be as accurate. I will try to stay as close to the canon story as possible. Enjoy.**_

 _ **P.s. For best experience (in my opinion) listen to the Berserk Ost murder while reading.**_

 _"The point I'm making here is that you cannot give in to it; you cannot play into that fear. We are not the monsters. These people are the monsters, okay? We do not have to be afraid of the dark they live in"_

 _\- Burnie Burns_

" _The enemy is fear. We think it is hate; but it is fear."_

 _-Mahatma Gandhi_

As the young faunas walked the streets of Vale, he felt somewhat... Out of place. His hood was up, covering most of his face and more importantly his eyes. This made the people he passed by oblivious to his faunas heritage. But he still felt like he was being watched, like he was in the scope of a rifle and the rifleman was intent on killing him, just waiting for the perfect moment to pull the trigger. He watched everyone he passed closely, expecting them to suddenly turn and attack him. He tensed up when ever someone new came into view, fearing that they were working for the non-existent rifleman.

He sprinted as fast as he could to get away from it all. But the feeling of terror stayed with him. Fear loomed over him ready to engulf him. Ready to cast him into a nightmare. Ready to kill him and tear him to shreds. The fear spread outward, changing the world he was in. O'ryan was no longer in the city but in a burning forest. The laughter of people enjoying themselves quickly turned into screams of pain and terror. The air smelled of burning flesh, blood, and smoke. The sun turned into a blood red moon as clouds darkened and surrounded it. The blue sky turned black. The faunas froze, unable to move or run from the rapidly spreading flames. His usually calm, balanced breathing had turned into rough, jagged attempts to grasp for air. Sweat made its way down his neck. All his hair stood on end. His eyes darted in every direction, scanning for any threat.

The sound of footsteps caught his ears and his body spun around to find a gunman on a horse there, with his rifle at the ready. Ready to kill the young faunas. The gunman's lips moved, but no human voice came out. Only a loud shriek that made the fox wince and cover his sensitive ears. Immediately a mob, consisting of demons, the dead, and enraged humans, began to pour out of the burning forest. The mob rushed past the gunman. The wall of hateful monsters was too thick, forcing the gunman back out of view. The horde, with inhuman speed, surrounded O'ryan leaving him no chance of escape. Three silhouettes came forward but remained hidden in the darkness. The demons looked back and forth between three silhouettes and O'ryan and slowly began chanting ' **kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!** ' as their distorted and mangled figures clawed at each other in an attempt to get a better view of the carnage they so wished to see. The humans glared and cried out, demanding the young faunas's blood as payment for crimes he did not commit, while the dead merely stare with hateful eyes, waiting for the moment to strike.

The silhouettes stepped forward into the light. The flames revealed that they were his deceased friends Zeke, Logan, and Mathew. The sight of their broken bodies made tears swell up in O'ryan's eyes.

Zeke's face was bloody, bruised, and burned. His eyes were no longer glimmered with their old hopeful light blue color but were instead pale and hateful. Tears of blood streamed down his face, before dripping off his chin like raindrops. His once golden blonde hair was now dull and colorless save for the red blood that splashed over it. The scales on his tail were dried and falling off. His whole body shook as he stepped forward. The cuts on his arms and legs tore themselves open, as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

" **You left us!"** His voice was rough and strained. So much so, that it didn't sound human. It was terrifying to the poor fox.

Logan shambled forward. His brown hair was dirty and unkempt. His chest, ripped open and constantly poured out thick, dark blood. His intestines barely holding themselves inside of his broken, rotten body. His pale skin was as white as snow making the bags under his eyes stand out. The monkey tail attached to his lower back was broken, bloody, and limp. His eyes showed pure rage and blood shot out of his mouth with every word he shouted.

" **We died because of you!"** The gurgled mess of a voice sent shivers down O'ryan's back and made the tears within his eyes finally jerk loose and fall to the ground.

Mathew stepped in between Zeke and Logan. His eyes, cold and unforgiving. One of the cat ears on his head was torn off. Blood poured slowly from the large gash, that ran from his forehead to his scalp. His black hair made its way into the wound, causing an voice, unlike the others, was clear and smooth. But this only made his shouts that more powerful.

" **So it's only fitting that we kill you!"** O'ryan's heart sank like a rock.

The fox began backing up slowly, with tears obscuring his vision. His voice was soft and distant. "I'm sorry." He turned and sprinted away from them.

O'ryan forced his way through the mob, that clawed and bit at him as he passed. His fallen friends walked the other way! Disappearing behind a wall of flames. Cuts appeared all over O'ryan's body with every step he took. The pain growing more and more intense with every breath. A small demon, that looked like a mangled child with bat wings, flew on to his shoulder and bit into his flesh. The demon arched backwards tearing a chunk of the faunas's shoulder off. O'ryan used his good arm to grab it by its neck and launched the damned child as far as he could. He brought his hand over the wound, blood flowed down his arm and dropped off his fingers like rain. The smell of iron flooded his nostrils and made him nauseous. He fell to his knees and a dark brown and green fluid burst from his mouth and onto the ground before him. The fox brought his gaze up, only to be met with a fist from one of the bloodthirsty humans.

The punch threw O'ryan a few of the living dead. The faunas jumped to his feet and sprinted away. He ran for what felt like forever before he came across a massive wall made entirely out of stench caused the faunas to gag repeatedly, but nothing came up. Forcing himself, the fox pushed his way through the thick wall of bodies, finally breaking through the wall of hate.

But he didn't stop, he couldn't. His legs burned and ache but he refuse to stop. A loud shriek made its way into his ears once more. He looked back, a decision he regretted immediately. What he saw made him freeze.

The creatures were trampling over each other in their blood fueled rage to kill the fox. At the front was a wolf with blood red eyes and pitch black fur. The new comer was covered in scars from head to toe. On its back the scars formed the shape of a cross that matched perfectly to O'ryan's necklace. It's hateful gaze burned its way to the fox's heart. When it had reach the heart it proceeded to stab it repeatedly with barbed ritual dagger. O'ryan's knees grew weak and he collapsed to the ground. The faunas stared right into the eyes of the wolf. The black beast lifted his paw, stretching the scars that cover it, and slammed it to the ground. A wave of purple and black aura shot out like a shockwave in every direction. It brushed though the wolf's fur and passed through the horde, freezing all the creatures in place.

"Who are you?"

" **I… I am your strength when you are weak. I am your shield when you are scared. I am your sword when you fight. I am your hate….. I am your heart when you feel alone. I am your tears when you feel hated. I am your mind when you feel useless. I am your sadness….. I.. I am Serapis."** It mouth moved but was not synced with his voice. Blood shot out as it opened and closed. It's voice was rough and aggressive.

"What do you want from me?" Tears swelled up in his eyes once more in fear that the new comer wished for his death like the rest of the world.

" **For now all you must know is that I exist within you."** The wolf vanished and the horde moved once more.

The faunas ran. His legs burning with each step once more. He didn't get far. A tree collapsed cutting him off. A small knife flew past his head embedding itself into the burning log with a thunk.

He turned to see childhood friends each armed with a katana. Standing in between the mob and him.

" **Running won't save you. No praying will grant you forgiveness for your sins. Your only salvation is death!"**

The three corpses moved in. The air became hot and dry as O'ryan tried to think of a way to end all this. But the faunas couldn't think straight, he was too scared. The corpses walked behind him. His once close friends raised their weapons, readying themselves to end O'ryan's life. Their swords came down with lightening speed, slicing through his back. The fox's heart was trying to breakout of his chest as though it was trying to run away from the wound. His lungs were refusing to take in air. The three turned and walked away, before giving the mob permission to finish him off. Within a second the mob was all over him.

The mob was screaming and shouting at him as they tore him apart. The faunas struggled as much as he could to fight them off, but they were too powerful and overwhelmed him. The shrieks and screams of the dead mixed with the roars and growls of the demons. They were all jumbled into one, but he was able to make out some messages and with each message his will grew weaker.

" **You should have died with them!" "You don't deserve to live!" "People like you will never be loved!" "The world has no place for deserters!" "Your death will bring joy to the world!"**

That last one didn't sound that bad to the faunas. If his death could bring happiness, then who was he to deny it from others. He began to accept his fate, only wishing that his death would bring joy to others. But before the creatures could kill him the gunman returned.

The gunman barked out to the mob, in a demonic tone. " **Don't touch him!"** and ran towards him. The mob complied and opened a path for the man. O'ryan tried to run but his legs wouldn't move. The gunman grab his shoulder and shook him, but it was not rough it was...gentle? With the shake the world returned to its former self. The flames were extinguished. The trees turned back into large buildings. The sword wounds on his back vanished. The demons and the dead were no longer there. The humans no longer glared hatefully but looked curious or concerned. The gunman was gone and in his place was a girl he had never seen before.

The one who grabbed him was a faunas girl about the same height has himself. That is if you didn't count her large rabbit ears. She had long brown hair that ran down to her waist and her eyes showed genuine worry for his health.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice was calm and soothing.

O'ryan merely stared, letting her see his eyes. The girl extended her arm forward and introduced herself as Velvet. The fox hesitated but took her hand.

"You know when someone says their name, you're supposed to say yours, right?"

"..."

"What scared you?"

"The world."

"Yeah the world can seem pretty scary because of the grimm."

"I'm not afraid of this world because of the grimm. I'm afraid of it because of humans and faunas."

"Come with me." Dragging the fox behind her she ran away from the crowd.


End file.
